


Box Up My Heart

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Moving in with Sam had been perfect. They were living the life at Stanford with the world and their futures spread before them for the taking. But sometimes Sam was swallowed up in pain, whiskey, and knives instead of sweet dreams.One day Jessica stumbles across a secret Sam had been hiding for years and the darkness that takes over him begins to make sense.Especially when they get an unexpected late-night visitor and she witnesses a secret kiss.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	Box Up My Heart

**Title:** Box Up My Heart  
 **Artist:** txdora  
 **Author:** levisqueaks  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up  
  
  
  
  
 **Art:** [Live Journal](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d53.html) | Ao3  
 **Story:** [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804982%20)


End file.
